Missing My Half
by Serpient
Summary: Silvia Eagle is a totally new attitide brought to Forks, and she isn't afraid to show it. but will this new flavor be what Jake's been missing all along, and he just didn't know it?
1. Chapter 1

White Wolf Version Two

White Wolf Version Two. Ok so I created this one because I had a second version of white wolf in my head and I couldn't merge the two together so here is a second if you don't like the first.

The telephone rang loudly at 2 a.m. the Blacks' home. Billy drowsily sat up and maneuvered his wheel chair as he sat in it. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes as best he could. Jake could sleep like a log so of course it was up to him to get the phone. It's stopped ringing and Billy silently cursed, until it started again. He rolled himself to the phone.

Billy picked up the phone, and sleepily started talking. "Hello? Who the hell calls at this early in the morning?" the voice on the other end of the phone gave out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you answered. Finally. Billy this is Erin Eagle." The woman spoke with a roughness to her voice. Billy dropped the phone half from sleep and half from total shock. He shakily grabbed the phone.

"Erin?? It's been so long? How has it been? How's the pack doing up in Alaska?" he said with a new found energy. He could here the conversation sour and become one of misfortune rather than a talk about happier times with Erin's sad and exasperated sigh.

"Well, Billy, that's actually why I called. We are having problems up here. And I was wondering if you could help us out." She asked in a sweet pleading tone. Billy tiredly rubbed his forehead and eyes.

"Well, Erin, you know I would love to help, but I really don't see how?" he said in a concerned voice. He could hear her smile on the phone.

"Billy, you know about Silvia Eagle, right? She's about the same age as Jake; I believe I have sent pictures. Well, I'm calling on Caleb's behalf. He asked me to ask you if she could go down there and stay a while. She's having trouble fitting in after all that's happened, and they are bent on not letting her stay a part of the pack." She said with a serious sadness.

Billy took it all in. he owed them and he loved Silvia. As he remembered she was cute and happy. What could have happened to set her apart from her pack so much that Caleb would want her to come down here?

"What happened, Erin?" he asked seriously, sitting straighter in his chair. She sighed again.

"She's different. She has abilities the others don't, and they don't like her for it. She can… she has the abilities too…" she trailed off and hesitated. Billy waited patiently for her to continue.

"She has psychic abilities. She can block out the others from her mind. See visions of the past and future. Read peoples emotions. Talk to in your head with out being a wolf… she can do many different things Billy, and the treatment towards her wont get better, she needs to get away. Caleb has bound her wolf half…" she sad the last part as if she was saying and was shot at the same time.

Billy stared off into space stunned. Why would Caleb do that to another wolf? Was she that much of a threat? Billy just knew that he had to let her come down and stay as long as she needed. No pack should treat and individual so cruelly even if they have different abilities. He nodded until he realized Erin couldn't see him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. We can take her. We have plenty of room. She can stay as long as she likes. But uh… one question. When can she phase again."

"I don't know Billy?" and that's all she said of that. "I can have her there in two days, ok. They want her gone quickly." Billy nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled the information down. By the time they got off the phone it was 4 in the morning, and Billy practically crawled into his bed and fell literally to sleep as soon as he laid his head on the pillow.

Billy slept most of the next day. Jake got up and went to school as normal. By the time he woke up it was 5 o' clock. He decided to make supper. Billy was in the back in the garage working on a car or something like that. He thought quietly to himself as he thought of how soon it would be until Jake would mature into a werewolf. The wolves up north in Alaska matured much more quickly, they usually could start fading by the age of 11 or 12.

After they ate supper Jake got up to go outside to continue working on his car until Billy stopped him. Jake looked at his father.

"Tomorrow we need to go to the air port to pick up and old friend. At around 7 a.m." all Billy heard Jake do was moan at the idea of 7, and nod. He left out the door. Billy cleaned up then went to watch TV, but his mind was far from the game.

Jake and Billy were driving on the way to the Forks airport. As they found a parking spot, got out and went up to wait in the airport. Jake waited by the luggage.

People swarmed out of the plane and to their luggage like bugs. There were so many. Billy looked around for Silvia. He had a picture of her as a little girl in a white and yellow sundress holding a sunflower and smiling innocently. But when he looked up to see her standing in front of him, the picture could have been someone totally different.

Silvia had on stiletto black boots that buckled all the way to her knees. She had on leather black skin tight plants that came provocatively low on her, exposing her belly button. She had a black parka with grey fur lining the giant hood. She sashayed over to Billy with no hint of a smile on her beautiful face. Her icy blue eyes were outlined in coal black. Her lips were naturally pink, and no hint of color came to her cheeks. She stared down defiantly at Billy. She nodded once.

"So you're Billy. Sorry they dumped me on you." That's all she said in a sneer. She put her hood up to hide her face. Soon after Jake, came up with her luggage. As soon as he saw her he gave her a double take, then the head to toe. He whistled quietly then looked away with a red tint glowing from his cheeks.

"Got the luggage, dad." All he said then turned on his heel not looking at Silvia and bringing her luggage to the car.

"Look," She said in a snotty attitude, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, really. But its hard. Especially since things aren't supposed to be this way." She looked away and stared out the window as sadness engulfed her features. Billy just smiled. She was trying to be tough. It was cute.

He turned his wheelchair around and rolled in the direction of the car. This was going to be interesting.

Ok… so you like?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of White Wolf Version Two… and my favorite version so far… heehaws… anyways

**Chapter two of White Wolf Version Two… and my favorite version so far… heehaws… anyways... Let's begin.**

**Chapter Two.**

Jakes P.O.V.

I drove down the main rode to get back to La Push. Billy drove shotgun, and the gorgeous human being sat in the back, known as Silvia Eagle. Her icy blue eyes starred out the window in my review mirror, making it oh to easy to concentrate on them. I think we almost got into an accident like three times… Because she distracted me so much.

I really wish dad would have warned me that a friggen drop dead gorgeous girl, MY AGE, none the less is coming to stay with us for like… ever. Well not ever, but practically. We entered La Push and I speed up at the anticipation of home. We had a spear bedroom that she would occupy, which was right across from mine, might I add. Not like I would try anything of course.

I turned on our drive way and parked the car and turned it. Dad got out and into his chair and I went to the trunk and go her luggage out. She packed two suit cases which were heavier than fuck. Damn this girl could pack. I brought them to the house and led them to her bedroom, threw them on the bed and walked out.

She got out of the car, and walked so gracefully, she walked like a vampire. I guess I should give them props here because they are beautiful, just the most despicable things you'll ever meet on the face of the earth. She walked up to the house keeping her eyes focused as she walked right past me without giving me a second glance. It was kind of like she said with body language that she knew I was interested in her body, but she was only interested in being my friend.

Whatever I can take what I can get. She walked up the stares and into her bedroom. She closed the door, and everything was like it was without her here, only I knew she was. Billy just strode into the living room and turned on the TV.

At supper she didn't come down. She locked the door. Oh well. She has to use the bathroom and get hungry sometime. We just have to wait her out. Billy decided to leave some food out for her if she gets hungry. He just said that she might be to shy to eat with us, or just doesn't know how to act… whatever. She's hot.

Silvia's P.O.V.

I locked myself in the stuffy bedroom. I unpacked my things… paced the room… hung things up on the walls to make it feel homier… put up important pictures and hooked up my laptop. I took the blankets that were on my bed before and stripped them and replaced them with my own.

They were the shades of all kinds of purple. I also had cute different kinds of pillows; sadly this didn't make me happier. So I sat down after pacing and looked at the picture of my parents. I help the frame in my hands as I starred down at two beautiful, truly happy and in love people. My eyes started to tear up and I could feel my throat tighten in a threat to cry.

I lay down on my bed and hugged the picture close as I folded my body into the fetal position. I cried silently unit I fell asleep. I was 11 when I woke up. I sat up with a start, the need to run so strong in my blood and bones. I rummaged through my baggage, until I found the most dangerous outfit I could muster with such lack of time.

I grabbed a lacy soft, pale, pink corset that pushed my breast up. It was open in the back and crossed with lace. I put on a frilly punk ribbon chocker, with cute heart diamonds on it. I put on my white leggings as which connected to the corset, I wore cute lingerie bottoms which, I might add didn't do much to hide the imagination. It showed off half my tight ass. I then put on a sexy pair of pink lacy stilettos.

To finish the look I put on a pair of lacy white gloves that only went to my wrists. I shook my short blond bob that went only to my mid cheek. I slowly and quietly opened the window as I ran like the wind. My body heat would protect from the chilly weather outside. My body temperature was hot enough that if I was any regular human girl, my brain would fry and I would positively die. My senses were also heightened. Like that of the wolf.

My mind was closed to the world. I have chosen never to enter the mind of another as long as I could control it. But since I'm trapped in one single form, purgatory, my mind is constantly hyper sensitive to werewolves. I must admit, sometimes I can loose control of my abilities, and that can be very dangerous, I can't do anything, its like my body is a conductor for all psychic energy to use. It's my master, and I'm controlled by it.

As I ran through the forest, my mind picked up the psyche of a werewolf. We became connected. Every thought, every emotion. We were as one. I could sense confusion as he turned his course of direction towards mine. I kept my course knowing that he could easily catch my while I was stuck in my disgusting human form alone.

I stopped by stream. My breath came out in heavy gulps, as I guzzled the water down greedily. I could see myself through his eyes as he was in front of me. I stood and looked in his direction as I waited patiently.

What I knew about him while our minds were connected was that he was great pain. His heart was shattered. He was torn. He imprinted on the woman he loved cousin. They were close and he couldn't bear that he hurt her so much. I also know that he is by himself. The only wolf in this territory. He's all by himself, no other wolves by his side. I felt pity for him, and at that his rage flared.

He walked out of the woods into the clearing as a magnificent black stunning beautiful world. If I didn't know better he was enjoying my reaction to him. I smiled. I bowed my head. He knew things about me that I had protected from my last pack. I don't know what it was but I had decided to let him know things about me. My deepest secrets.

As he learned them, he didn't seem as appalled by them as I expected most to be. He was quite surprised at what I wore though. This made me giggle slightly. Out minds were connected now. Conversation was at its easiest, no lies, no funny business.

_Hello Sam. _I said his name like it wasn't his own. He was surprised that I know, yet he felt stupid that he reacted that way. He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

_Who are you? Are you like me? A wolf?_ Confusion dripped from every word he said. I looked down. And away. Shame shot through me. He senses that and his confusion ignited. I allowed my voice and memories to explain.

_Yes, Sam, at one time in my life I was just like you. Gorgeous, beautiful, and powerful. I was able to phase freely from on form to another. But for reason you now know because we are connected, I can no longer phase. I am stuck in one form. \_

He seemed saddened and yet jealous at the same time. Anger flared within in me as I sensed his jealousy. _I'm jealous. _He said with his thoughts and heart. I scoffed and turned my back.

_You're a fool Sam… you don't see the beauty in it, the freedom. I want to be able to do it once again… but he wouldn't allow me. _Pain in my heart seared even Sam. Because of our connection he understood and felt my emotions perfectly. He understood the need to want to become a wolf like him. He just resented himself so much because he attacked the one person he loved most in this world.

I smiled at him. _Controlling is hard for most. But I can help teach you. I have been phasing since I have been 9. The earliest in my pack to phase. I can help you Sam. That is if you allow me. _He nodded his massive and gorgeous head. He accepted me. In his heart I was already a pack member. He looked to me for guidance. He phased back to his human self.

He was gorgeous. Beautiful and exquisite. I smiled at him. Our thoughts were no longer connected, and I would not betray him with my abilities. He came and sat next to me. Nudity and modesty doesn't matter when you have the acceptant like that of a pack. Family is redefined and is much more powerful, and to Sam, that's what I have become.

He starred off into the black oblivion he called his life. I patted his back.

"Sam. To control it, try phasing a lot of times in a row. Human to wolf and back again as much as you can until you get exhausted. Sleep. Think of everything that upsets you and contain it. Lock it away in the deepest and darkest corners of you soul, and when the need arises, unlike it." He looked thoughtful as he took in my words.

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked, curiosity lacing his words.

My smile grew to that of a sad one.

"Because, you are the only one who has accepted me. You are of origins that I am very close to. Sam, when you can phase… and then you cannot… it is like half of you have been cut off…." Hurt and pain engulfed my face.

"And, Sam, I believe you don't know how lucky you are to have imprinted… and to have fallen in a love so strong with Leah. You underestimate the power behind it. I bet you don't know that you have already been forgiven of the fact that you lost control. Do not torture yourself and deny yourself love because you hate yourself…" emotion emanated from my speech as I poured confidence into him.

His face and eyes were set now to determination.

"Thank you." He said in an extremely gratifying voice. As if I just took a two ton rock that he was carrying around on his back off. I smiled at him as only a pack member could.

He spoke carefully now. "How can you just so easily accept me as your pack mate so easily?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Because I know I can trust my life in your hands. We have already been connected through psyches. To me now, you are my brother. I can feel you will never betray someone in who loves you. I have been betrayed Sam… so many times now. I wish not to be anymore… and I feel it will end with you. He smiled, the confidence returning to his handsome features. He thanked me mentally that I accidentally picked up.

He turned to face me, a playful look on his feature, yet a serious one underneath that.

"So what's your story then, Silvia?"

I let out a deep breath… aw yes… my story… how I wish I could forget.

So I began to tell him, why I moved hear… everything….

After that huge long story the sun was about to rise, It peaked over the edge of the earth, giving it a grayish glow. Its Forks, Washington, don't expect too much. He looked a bit stunned. After hearing my tale I'm sure I became a very confusing person, but he understood my reasons for being the way I was. We decided to part. He would still roam the woods until he became satisfied that he could return to live with himself and the on his soul couldn't breath without.

I raced home. I was faster then any human, but much slower than the wolf I had just spoken the whole night with. Trees sped by as I came to the house that was my prison and my heavenly escape. i began to walk up to the house and was about to enter when I noticed Billy sitting on the porch reading the newspaper, it must have been later then I thought.

He looked at me with I very surprised look at obviously how I was dressed and at how I was outside.

"I can explain… I just ran into a … friend…" I didn't sound convincing… but hey don't kill me, I couldn't think of something so quick and on the spot.

He raised an eyebrow, again at how I was dressed and at the fact that I was meeting a 'friend' so late at night… I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. I walked up to Billy.

"Okay. Billy I know you know everything. You talked to Erin and I know our families go way back. So your in on the scoop… but you don't understand how torturing it is what Caleb did to me.. "Despair leaked from every pore of my body and my eyes became pathetic. Billy's eyes and intense glare weaken under my puppy eyes.

"I needed to run, to feel free… but I can't in only one form… I was just... Trying to escape when I ran into another like me…." This time Billy seemed shocked and surprised he sat up stick straight and started at me, square in the eyes.

"Who?" was all he asked. I looked dumbfounded.

"Sam… Sam Uley." Billy dropped his paper in his lap and looked at me wide eyed. I smiled and put my finger to my lips. I shushed quietly as I walked to my bedroom, as I just opened my door; Jake walked out and saw me. He did the head to toe look again. His face tinted red as he walked down the hallway staring straight ahead. I laughed.

"Jake… DUDE get used to this. I dress risqué all the time!!" I laughed as he turned around and smiled a hugged white toothed smile and walked into the kitchen. I decided to rest, not that I needed much rest, I am a wolf… I just needed to keep up appearances for Jake. Billy still looked dumbfounded… it was great…

the only thing on my mind now as I laid down was the fact that Erin had Billy sign me up for the La Push High School… that's great.

**So… wasn't that just great… dotn you just love it was much as I do!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… now its time for school…

**Okay… now its time for school….. Are you ready… can you believe it… jakes amazing… what a great character! Super mega goddess props to the creator! Stephanie Meyer… great job.. is tearing up and jakes beauty…**

**Chapter 3**

Silvia's P.O.V.

So today I got woken up by Jake. Pounding on my door at like the friggen buck crack of dawn. Who gives a rat's ass about school anyway? I had better things to do. Like help out the only one in my La Push pack… ok I am not the leader, I just consider him my pack mate. Not like my 'mate', but my brother. Ok pack brother whatever off subject… school.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a tight pink tank with a huge as scarf that I wrapped around my neck. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I went down to see Jake and Billy sitting at the table. I grabbed a black cup of coffee and sat down across from Jake. Just glaring. I did my make up extra dark today. Thanks to the nightmare. He looked away as if he wasn't the one who pounded on my door and ran like hell this morning.

I sucked down my coffee like it was the elixir of life. I had like four cups and was going for my fifth before Jake interrupted.

"Okay that's unhealthy and we better go… school?" he raised his attractive eyebrows at me. Lately we have been better. He hasn't given me the looks that he wanted to fuck me on the spot anymore, more relaxed and calm, like we were sort of friends.

Jake drove us to school. He parked in the parking lot and I was out of the car before he could stop it completely. I started walking towards the main building. All this kids starred like I was blind or something. I didn't bother to read their minds because I knew what the girls thought and sadly… the boys.

I ignored them all as I made my way to the office. I quietly entered and a fat, rosy checked dark haired lady greeted me. She smiled sweetly yet stares like I was a whore. It urke me but I let it slide. Just because I have a nice decent body, flaunt it slightly, and wear black makeup, does not suggest that I am loose. She handed me my schedule, and I was out of the door before she could finish saying 'have a nice day'.

I wasn't interested in friends or being kind to the people here. I don't really care. I could sense Sam. He was slightly distraught, yet finding it amusing with my situation. I decided to ignore him for the moment and concentrate on school.

As I whipped out my schedule, i looked to where my locker was. It was right next to Jake's. Fucking great, I live with him, go to school with I'm, and now can't catch a damn break. Whatever. I walked up to him and started turning my lock, slightly annoyed. He was standing with two other boys. One was tall and slender, also beautiful. And the other was short and stalky. He was also slightly cute. Jake had his back to me and the two boys just looked around him and stared at me with their mouths slightly open as they didn't hide the fact that they were taking in ever inch of my body. I rolled my as I heard them start talking to Jake, but not taking their eyes off of me.

"Dude," she short one said in a whisper I could hear as plain as day, "look at her, holy fucking god damn shit, the lord has blessed us and _her_." The taller one just nodded his head. Jake turned to look at who they were talking about and saw me, his eyes widened.

"Uh… Hey, Silvia. I guess your lockers right next to mine. Hmmph. That's cool. Well have a good day at school." He turned around and nonchalantly as he could. I could just see his face as he gave his friends the look that said, 'that's the girl I am living with'.

The shorter one said in a slightly perverse tone, more or less talking to me. "So, Jake, can we come over tonight and help work on your car?" Jake agreed, but only because he is a good friend. He either wanted me all to himself, or didn't want to be subject to the short ones forward advances to me. I shoved some supplies in my locker, slammed it, then sashayed confidently, just as a show to the boys, to my next class. You could hear the short on whistle.

Algebra was my first class and I was almost late, I sat down just as the bell rang. I took a seat in the back, but that didn't stop the stares one bit. My face heated only slightly, if I could I would have hid my face in my hair but it was to short, I cut it in a short bob because my wolf fur gets way to long, id I don't other wise.

I decided to pay attention somewhat, so I took out a notebook and pen. I doodled around the short amount of notes I had. I was ahead of them because I was in an advanced class in Alaska. I starred out the window. Connecting more with Sam. He was by a cliff looking out to the sea and remembering the time he first transformed. His terror was so strong that he couldn't calm down or phase back for a weak. Sadness emanated from me and he felt it.

I felt bad. No one should have to go through that alone. No one in my pack ever did. You just new you would become a wolf, when you became the right age. It wasn't something uncommon… but I was.

My thoughts traveled to my parents. I still grieved for them, hence the thick coal black make up the make my eyes stand out and be way for frightening then they otherwise would be, and the risqué clothing. My parents would never have let me dress this way. I guess I just want them to say, 'No, Silvia, you can't wear your makeup like that you look like a whore, and my god, do something to cover yourself…' my father would say that to. She smiled and held in a sad laugh.

Sam's thoughtful concerns reached me, I brushed them off, and these thoughts were nothing. The pain I felt since they were taken from me was less severe was well. I have lived, and I will live. I shoved the connected to the back of my mind as I blocked it slightly, psychically. My thoughts returned to class, as it was about over. The teacher... Mr.… something or other, like I care, gave us the last five minutes to chat. I just sat their putting away my books, when two girls came up to me. They both had long black silky hair, brown eyes. One was taller and had freckles the other was shorter and very thin. They approached me, and seemed very kind.

"Hi, your new, obviously. I just wanted to comment on your style." The shorter one said with sincerity in her voice. I smiled, it warmed my heart to see humans looking at my like I was cute and fluffy yet I could take their throats out. But it made me happy that they tried to make me feel like I could fit in here.

"Thanks." Was all I had time for before the bell rang and I sprang my seat like it was on fire? I bolted for the door and was out of there before everyone else. My next class wasn't that hard to find, and it was my favorite, English. For this class I sat in the front of the class. I put my things under my desk and had out a notebook and pen.

I looked up expecting the teacher to enter, when I see Jake and the tall one enter. He smiles huge sexy white toothed smile at me as him and the tall one sit on either side of me. I pick up that the tall on is Embry. I face Jake, knowing that he wants to make a comment, when it happens.

I can feel my focus loosen, and the psychic energy in the room flare. I close my eyes, feeling that they are begging to glow. Whenever I use ability, my eyes glow and swirl a bright slight baby blue. In a way it freaks me out, but it lets anyone know around me that I am doing something. The voiced in the next five mile radius are in my head. I rub my temples as a headache takes over me. I can barley hear anything that's going on around, meaning this fit is pretty bad.

I stand up abruptly. Sam feels what I feel, and his head also pulses, I try to block the connection so I don't pick up anyone he is near. I leave my favorite class, with my eyes closed, and Jake follows, concerned. His mind is an open book and it annoys me highly. I run out of the school into the parking lot and find my sunglasses, which will hide my eyes okay enough. He catches up to be breathing heavily.

"Wow you run fast. Anyways what's going on? Why did you just leave like that?" jakes face crinkles with concern as my is crinkled with pain.

I wheeze out. "Just a... Really bad head ache… I just really needed fresh air… sorry." I wobbled slightly and Jake put s sturdy hand on my shoulder, the very first time he has touched me. He whips his hand off and a look of shock and outright concern crossed his features and knits his eyebrows together.

"your fucking burning hot! Silvia we got to get you to the hospital!" his voice cracks with worry. I wave my hand as if I don't care; the other is massaging my forehead.

"Whatever I'm fine, I'm always really warm. That's why I don't wear much clothing. I just need to get away. Please Jake just grab my shit. I'll see you at home." I took off running and I left him in the parking lot looking dumbfounded. I looked over my shoulder to see him turn to walk inside shaking his head. I ran to a secluded area. I couldn't hear too many voices ringing in my head except Sam. He was coming my way.

Sam and Silvia grew closer and closer together as time passed by. She helped him deal with the fact that he was a werewolf, and he helped her by being with her and letting her know that he was there for her. They grew a bond that a brother and sister grew. Sam and Emily moved in together which made them both happy, and she and Jake had become good friends.

Close, even, like a protective older brother, who strangely may want to date her? She didn't care, she wasn't ready for anything, nor did she want anything, just the relationship you get to have with a pack. Embry and Quil, the short stalky friend of Jake, came over quite a lot and hung out. They got over the shock of her beauty and have become quite close friends.

But today she just wanted to be alone. She had been living in La Push for quite some time and hadn't been to Forks. She started walking down the main rode alone, until Sam strode up next to her, again in his beautiful wolf form. He knew her plans and couldn't go to Forks with her. Through Sam she knew of the treaty and accepted the fact that he couldn't come.

As soon as he saw the line, Sam took off the other direction. It took her two hours to walk into Forks. She skipped school today, so the kids should be getting out of class right about now. She strolled by the school. She walked by the parking lot and saw a silver Volvo pull out and stop when the driver saw her. She stared at the tinted windows and gave up. She kept walking.

But as soon as the car passed she felt a vision was starting to come on. She ran to a quieter area as soon and as fast as she could. Getting a vision was like watching a hunter hunt you. The air around Silvia became hot, sticky and even more humid. Her breathing came raspier and in long ragged breaths. Her eyes glowed that early, swirling blue. She fell the ground as the vision entered her body. It engulfed her. Searing every cell it passed through. Entering her brain it roared through every neuron making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

It burned until it came to her eyes. She saw Embry transforming into a wolf. His contact with Jake up ceases. He starts hanging with Sam. Already Jake is jealous because she hung with Sam in all of her free time. She stood up as the vision completely left her body. She took off running to home. As she was running the silver Volvo almost ran into her but because of her wolf genes and blood she dodged it and quickly and inhumanly as she kept running at stop speed.

When she finally made it home Jake was in the garage. He was working on the car. He looked up from under the car.

"Hey what's up? Sam came over, told him you went out…." He said in a slightly jealous voice. I rolled my eyes as I sat down and handed him the trench he kept moving his hand around.

"Thanks. Anyways I was wondering, do you maybe want to go to forks with me… my dad ask me to do a few favors…" I smiled besides myself.

"Yeah Jake. That's sounds like fun… when are we going?"

"Umm… later tonight. My friend has a dance and it's the only time I can talk to her... strange yeah I know, buts it's kind of important…" he told me a little nervous. With the way he spoke, I could have bet money on the fact that he slightly liked this friend. Of course I agreed. I'm his friend… and I got to see his crush.

"So… do you want me to like dress up for the occasion or what?" I bent over to see under the car to look at him. He turned his head and nodded.

"Well you could were jeans and a tee. But I think it's a bit more formal than that…." I laughed.

"Okay, okay! Alright, alright. I will wear a fancy ass dress that's not to … what is the word the kids use at school to describe me… oh yea... 'slutty'". I said in air quotes. We both laughed. We both knew that I had my own style and I didn't go with the flow. I liked being out there and different. Grabbing everyone's attention with my revealing outfits.

"and uh… the dance is at 9:30." Jake said last minute before I walked out of the garage. I looked at the phone on my wrist and noticed it was 8:00. I left in a huffed mad attitude. Doesn't he know that a girl needs more time than that…. Jesus Christ.

I ran upstairs flung myself in the shower, washed and cleaned myself. Then I ran to my room, flung open my closet, which was tiny by the way, it could barely hold all my clothes. I sifted through the dressed until I settled on one that would make Jake happy and not so embarrassed of me.

It was a pink strapless dress that was backless. It was silk and had a pale pink rose pattern on it along the bottom. I put on a diamond choker and diamond bracelet. Diamond studs too.

I went with the healthy look tonight. I scrubbed my face and had a natural glow. I used blush and a little mascara, making me seem so much more innocent than I really was. I put on my pink stilettos that were pale pink with small white roses on them. I buckled them, grabbed my matching bag and walked downstairs. Billy and Jake sat on the couch waiting for me. Jake had on black slacks and a nice white button up shirt. Billy and Jake turned to look at me and their mouths dropped. I giggled.

"Whoa… you actually look less… um… intimidating without that black around your eyes… maybe even nice and... um" he cough and turned red, "gentle and vulnerable". He turned his head away in embarrassment. I decided not to get into an argument and decided never not wear black make up. Billy looked pleasing impressed and liked the innocent look. I smiled and Jake and I headed for the door.

Jake looked back at his dad and they had this moment of pure seriousness. I finally caught on that Jake had to do something important, I was just tagging along. We drove to the Forks High school. The parking lot was packed and you could see kids getting out of their cars looking well dressed and laughing.

I looked over ad Jake and I could see that his face was serious.

"Jake, what's this about? What's going on?" concern betrayed my calm nature I had this night. He stared straight, the serious determination never betraying his features.

"you have never met her, but she's great and I care a lot about her… her name is Bella Swan, and she is kind of in the wrong crowd… I mean a really bad and very dangerous crowd." He emphasized dangerous with a serious dark look in his eyes. I didn't doubt a thing he said. I placed my hand on this shoulder.

"I'm there for you." Was all I said, and then we got out of the car and walked to the school and got it. There was a hustle and bustle of teenagers dancing and having a great time. Yet the look on Jake's face said nothing about fun. We walked into the gymnasium. We stood against the wall, patiently. As we stood their I had a few offers to dance but didn't take any, I considered that rude, to Jake.

Just as I was about to take an offer from a boy named Mike, I felt Jake tense beside me as he saw a beautiful brunette walk in to the gym. The middle was completely open and in the middle were only three couples. A huge burly handsome man with a drop dead gorgeous play boy type girl. Then there was a movie star sexy guy dancing with a small pixie of a girl. They looked like a scene from a movie. Then the brunette danced with a cast with the bronzed haired handsome boy.

Jake stared at the brunette who I assumed was Bella. I picked up that she was different than most humans. Her mind was different, on a different level. Most like me probably wouldn't be able to enter her mind… but I could see how it worked. I didn't enter her mind, I just observed.

Then I noticed the others in the middle of the dance floor. The movie starts. They weren't human at all, and I have had bad encounters with them before. Vampires. My face scrunched up and my lips bared my teeth as a deep growl echoed inhumanly in me. I could see them looking at me, the vampires. But they kept dancing; they didn't keep their eyes on my long because jakes trod bravely towards Bella. He interrupted the beautiful serenade that was taking place and awkwardly danced with the broken footed Bella. The conversation seemed to be intense on Jake's part, and Bella seemed only slightly bothered. Before she could react to what Jake was saying, her date intervened and Jake walked back over to me in an extremely foul mood.

He was pissed. I wouldn't blame him. I glanced at the look on his face and I swear if looks could kill, people would thing that a bomb went off. I then glanced over at the Vampires who starred at me. Especially the bronze one. He had one strange look. I pushed into his mind slightly.

Oh. I was surprised to find a mind reading vampire trying to hear my thoughts. I laughed in his head as I said. _Don't bother, I can block you so easily, my thoughts are forever protected. _As I said that I turned on my heal as he looked at my retreating back completely stunned. Jake and I walked back to his car in silence. He sped home in a foul mood.

As he entered the driveway of home, a psychic wave took over my body and I became a conduit. The world spanned out of my control and no longer could see, hear, smell, taste, or touch the living world outside of what has happening to me body. I could vaguely here a screaming and frantic Billy and Jake. It was a whirlwind of pain searing through me as I fought to take control. It only made me weaker and sucked me in more. The last thing I remember was Sam reaching out for me before I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Umm… hey

**Umm… hey. I was just wondering for those of you who read my stories, if you would mind giving me criticism… on my works. I would really appreciate knowing what I don wrong… and how I should fix it. Thank you. And ignore that my time frame is a bit off… its fantasy people, I do like to get it right but… oh wells it was an oops. **

**Chapter 4**

Silvia's P.O.V.

My head was pounding when I woke next. Bad idea to open my eyes, as soon as I did a flood of bright lights worsened my head ache. Confusion hit as a looked around the room as the black from my site faded. I was in a hospital bed with a shit load of IV's and other extremities protruding my skin.

I tried to life my head off the pillow, no use. The drugs that was coring through my veins, the doctors made sure they were extra strong. I laid my head down and sighed heavily. All I could remember before I blacked out was everyone freaking out, Sam reaching for me ass I passed out, and the psychic energy overwhelming my body. They yard and everything around it must be destroyed.

As I lay there I heard the door quietly open and close. I opened them as a women with dark brown long hair with a beautiful tan heart shaped face with freckles and deep brown happy eyes approached me. My breath caught in my throat. My eyes widened in total surprise making my headache worsen.

"Hello, how are you, Silvia?" She said in a slightly sad yet happy voice. I was speechless at seeing her again. She was the only one out of my true original pack that I didn't have bad feelings with. She walked over silently to my bed side and flipped through my charts, uninterested. She looked at me with longing eyes as she put the chart away and pulled a chair next to my bed and sat in it.

"Billy called, in totally panic mode, and very, very frantic. I guess you haven't shown them anything that you can do, I guessed." I just nodded as I closed my eyes again.

"It's been harder to control the energy ever since Caleb…" I didn't want to finish what we both knew as the horrid truth. "its like the wolf side balanced me out you know, kept a handle when my human side couldn't, and now that its gone…." I left to her knowledgeable imagination. Her eyes seemed to understand as her eyebrows lifted in concern.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked truly concerned. I shrugged, not like what I said would have mattered much to them anyway, they weren't about to do the slightest thing to make me comfortable. I turned my attention to pay look at the boring art that hung in my hospital room.

"I brought you north. Not quite in Alaska. No a family friend who is also a doctor. She works at a small hospital." She said nonchalantly. "You have been out for quite a while. I guess she overdosed. Hopefully not to much damage was done." She smiled and softly laughed. She was so like an older sister or a mother to me. The one that I didn't have growing up. I smiled back at her missing her, and only her. We sat there after a while enjoying each others presence. As we sat there together the air became thicker, hotter, and humid. The room span a little as the energy in the room spiked. My heart rate spiked as well and my breathing hitched, all things noticeable on the monitors they had me hooked up too.

They energy cracked as it entered my body, fiercely, aggressively, scorching the inside of my body until the vision hit my eyes. They started to glow as it played out in front of me.

I saw the girl Bella, staring blankly at the air in front of her as she sat in her bed. Pure abandonment and pain so immense my eyes held and my heart ached with her. She was an empty whole and I could feel it. I wanted to reach out and help her. I wanted her to act alive and alright, but all she did was stare, empty.

As the image left I sat their staring too, with tear streaked cheeks. Erin knew no to ask. She just got up and walked to the door.

"Sam is here to pick you up. You should be ready to leave here soon. I will call the nurse back up to remove everything and return your clothes." She said as she sadly smiled and walked out the door. I smiled back. I knew that was the last goodbye. Caleb liked to keep close tabs on her. As soon as she left Sam walked in. concern written all over his face as we strode over to me. He picked up my hand life we had been sister and brother our whole lives.

"You have been out a week… is that normal?" worry made his usually calm composure crack. I looked down and chook my head.

"No, no its not. It shouldn't be this way Sam. It's so hard to control everything. My second form helps balance everything out, and since I can't I lose control." I hung my head exasperated. He patted my head as he held a sad expression, the kind that say they don't know how to help, and stepped away as the nursed came in and shooed him out. She unhooked and disable all the cords, tubes, and whatever else was strapped into me.

I dressed in my black slims and an orange tank that was lacy. I put my converse on last and walked out the door. I was checked out and everything thanks to Erin. We walked out to the car and strapped in, as we started to pull out I asked, "so what did I miss?"

He smiled a devilish smile as he drove. "So we practically have everyone in on it. Even Jake." He said distantly remembering and old memory. I smiled, that means he must be way huger than when I last saw him… wow. The drive took most of the day. We got home about three o' clock that afternoon. We pulled up the familiar drive and I noticed Billy waiting anxiously on the front porch. Jake was no where to be seen.

I got out and ran to Billy. I hung him tightly and held the hugest grin ever. "Billy I am home, and I am so sorry that what happened happened I tried to keep it under control but…" I said in a long intake of breath. He waved his hand nonchalantly, understanding. I picked up on his thoughts that Erin filed him in since I had not. He grinned widely back at me.

"It's just glad to see you back." I looked around looking for Jake and noticed the lawn… I could tell this did a lot of work; most of the trees surrounding the yard looked like thunder and lightly hit them. There was random debris in the yard and it looked like totally chaos and disarray. I smiled sheepishly at the damage. Then I heard the screen door open and Jake walk out.

He was massive. He wore a tight white tee that showed off his chiseled muscles. He was like 6'7". I looked up at him; he was like 25 years old. I felt a little dizzy, when I felt what he felt. Out eyes met and tenderness filled his.

I entered his mind and picked up on his emotions and thoughts. It was like one look and he was totally and utterly in love with me. He idolized me and looked at me as if I were a goddess. I was the force that kept him to the earth, the breath that filled his lungs; I was the breath in his lungs, the drum that beat his heart. My own breath caught in my throat. I didn't want this to happen not yet and not now. I had suppressed my ability to imprint when I lost my ability to phase. I could feel it at the back of my mind tempting me to give in but I couldn't, the image off Bella made me wince.

I smiled at him with no hint of anything but pure friendliness. I didn't' want to hurt him, and It wasn't that I didn't love him, no it at all, I just wasn't ready yet. I was slightly afraid to hug him. All he wanted to do was hug me and ever let me go, very uncomfortable. I turned around, thanked Sam and walked straight up to my room. Billy looked concerned.

"Is everything aright?!" he called up to me.

"Yeah just tired from all the drugs and long car ride." He bought it. I fell into bed again. It felt like home, which made me feel elated. I hadn't felt that feeling in a long time. As I lay there I heard the front door slam. Jake left, a bit upset. He was happy that he imprinted, he was confused on my reaction, or lack there of.

I pushed it from my mind. My thoughts then became filled with Bella. I wanted to... no needed to help her. I could feel from Jake that he was already doing so… but now it's a bit different. In one moment of seeing me, his feelings for Bella now were nothing. Well not exactly nothing, but I now came first. I talked with Sam I heard the vampires left, to _his_ relief. Not exactly Bella's, who I picked up was madly in love and had found her eternal soul mate.

I lay there drifting possibilities, on how to help this empty girl when sleep overtook me.

I woke late the next day. A sudden sense hit me. Erin had lied. I wasn't out for a week. It was much longer than that. That's why the drugs were so strong… what must have happened before I left must have been devastating. I contemplated on figuring it out. I ruled it as not as important as the other goal for today.

I grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and jumped in. I let it unknot all the knots. After about and hour or so I got out. Dried off and got dressed. I decided on nothing to flashy, so a simple tee and sweat pants. I needed to appear human to her. I finished getting ready and ran downstairs, full of more energy than usual.

Billy smiled when he saw me so upbeat. "Jake left with the pack earlier this morning, to be over at Sam's." He told me in a cheery voice. I just smiled and nodded.

"That's not my objective today." I grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. I sat down a cross from him and starred. He raised and eyebrow and set down his paper, curiosity covered his face. I smiled, then it faded to a frown and I dropped my toast and barely managed to finish the bite. He noticed and now concern entered his features.

"I had a vision, in the hospital, of this empty girl. She had no emotions, like everything she felt was sucked into a hole of despair and abandonment. I wanted to help this girl… it was like a love was strong and powerful in her, like her other half, the one she was truly, and I mean truly meant to be with…. Was ripped from her." Vacancy filled my eyes as I sat there thinking of her. He frowned but understood.

I stood up and walked out the door. "I will be home, later. Don't really know when don't really care." It was 12 when I left. I noticed Jake left his rabbit unprotected from me in the garage. It was finished… wow. I saw the keys in the ignition and started the baby up. I don't think he'll mind, he's deeply in love with me. I smirked, what a sick girl I was.

I revved the velvety engine and started off on my quest. It didn't take me long to get to Forks. I drove down a few streets then I picked up on her hopelessness for life. It was a nice house and a good neighborhood. Quiet. A rusty old Chevy was in the parking lot. It looked sturdy enough. I decided to park on the street, across from her house. How strange, I have never done this before.

I sat in my truck and closed my eyes. How to broach the subject? Who the hell cares? I got out and slammed the rabbit's door shut, put the keys in my pocket and walked bravely up to the front door. I knocked. And waited. And again I knocked again. And again I waited. I could sense her inside. Wanting to die without him. I turned the knob with kinesis and pushed it open. I poked my head in cautiously. She walked down the steps and looked at me strangely, a vague memory playing up in her mind, a dance.

Her face was even more vacant now that I see her face to face. I wince at the pain that washed over me emanating from her. Damn, being empathic sucks. I smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Bella." I said in a honey sweet voice. Her eyes seemed to stir when I said her name, in recognition. Ok, this was driving me insane. I calmed her down and slightly brightened her mood. Her energy didn't change but she greeted me with a bit more cheer. A vampire named Jasper crossed inside her mind.

"Hello, I don't really think we met… how you got in by the way..." her face was happier when she greeted me but turned confused as her attention went to the door.

"Well… about that… look Bella, I don't know how to say this, but, um… Ihadavisionaboutyouinmyhospitalbed,anditwasbadtheworseihaveeverfeltafterone,youweresomuchinpainicouldnttakeit… so I wanted to help you out…" I said in one breath as I broke off at the end wheezing. She looked at me wide eyes. Realization came across her face.

"What are you?" she asked unafraid and very curious, eyebrows rose. Vampire was a possibility in her mind, which made me laugh, my mortal enemy. Not all, only the ones who have hurt me in the past. I smiled impishly.

"You know Jake. Right?" she nodded cautiously. "I am what he is. I am a werewolf. I have just been gone a while, in the hospital." I rushed out the last part afraid it may have been a bit too soon. She nodded, scrutinizing me. Doubt was coursing through her mind. All the werewolves she knew were huge, native, and not female. I laughed as I heard her strange mind. In all my life I have never I more different human, mentally of coarse, not in a bad way either, it's just different. To see what she sees, I hear what she says; I have to approach her mind so differently.

"Look, Bella, I am a werewolf, I am just not from around here. I am from a different pack… I came to live up here because I had some… difference with my original pack." I said with a grimace. She took it in a scrutinized. She accepted it for what it was, and shrugged her shoulders.

"So you can calm people, make them feel things like happiness?" she asked highly curious, the Jasper vampire on her mid again. I nodded nonchalantly. She seemed amused by this. She was careful to approach me, but I gave off no vibe of danger. Not like she would have been afraid anyway. She lightly grabbed my wrist and brought me to her room upstairs. She had a slight jump to her step as we walked into her room. She sat on her bed, as I took the chair in the corner.

I could hear the questions burning in her mind. I waited for her to ask. She rested her elbows on her knees as she placed her head on her hands. She looked me over. In her mind she made me seem more beautiful than I really was, she was a bit intimidated, this made me smiled. She was also beautiful; she just didn't see her self correctly.

And then in a matter of seconds, the questions began. "Can you read minds too?" curiosity burned every question and her enthusiasm grew. I nodded yes.

"But I can dig deeper then just hear immediate thoughts." That set her off, whatever questions she had lined up were now pushed back to make room for new ones.

"Can you read mine?"

"Yes." I scoffed a bit before answering some more. "But your mind is different, like AM and FM type of deal, it's hard to explain." She laughed wholeheartedly as the memory of Edward, her vampire lover, entered her mind and telling her something very similar.

"What else can you do?"

"Well, I can see things in the future, visions, as I have said before." Before I could say anything else she cut me off.

"What kind? Do you see just snippets of the future? Definite futures? What?" she was sitting stick straight and excitement brightening her face? I laughed at her enthusiasm.

I nodded. "yes both, I can see the futures where no matter how hard you try to change them you never will, and I see visions were you do one little thing and the whole future is different." The pixie like vampire, names Alice, popped into her head. The visions I saw that weren't definite were like the ones the vampire saw. She took this in for a moment. Reassessing.

"So… does that mean you can see the future involving werewolves?" she asked skeptically. I nodded.

"Of course. I am one." She seemed to take it as is.

"Can you move things with your mind too?" I nodded once again.

"How do you think I got in here?" I joked playfully. We laughed. Her laugh was warming up but I could still hear the emptiness.

"Why did you come here?" real curiosity. A sad look wiped away our happy moment. My icy blue eyes grew tender as well.

"I saw you, I wanted to help you, feel better." She had a shocked face. She smiled emptily. I stood up and lightened the mood. I walked around her room. I sensed and smelled vampire aura and smell, under one of her floor boards. I looked up at her.

"There is something under here... Can I lift it up?" she looked at me like I was crazy. She thought I was making it up then took it back, after our conversation. I pried under the floor board carefully. I pulled back to see a CD, and an assortment of a few other things. Her whole body froze as she saw the stash under the floor. Recognition flooded her and I realized these objects were extremely important to her. I smiled as I saw her picked them up carefully, so fragile, as if they weren't real. Her eyes teared up and gratitude emanated from her as she looked up at me.

"Thank you… thank you…" she whispered. She quickly took the CD and put it in. it was a lullaby Edward composed for along with other songs. As she listened it was like hope was reborn in her.

"You know, he loves you. He only did what he thought was best. But he's selfish and will come back to you. I can feel the love you hold for him, and I can only believe so much." She looked at me and smiled. Grateful that I came to see her. I was now her crutch. Keeping her going until he came back. I was happy to do it as long as she wouldn't break.

She got up and unexpectedly hugged me warmly. I slowly released the emotional control I had on her and she cried into my shoulder all night until Charlie came home.

**What do you think? Thoughts, opinions? Things I should change? Add? Love to hear from you. Hope you enjoyed it too…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next morning I woke up curled into Bella's side. A blanket draped over us, obviously Charlie saw us here and helped out. She was still fast asleep, lying in the niche of my arm. My body heat must be a little different, compared to Edwards's icy cold body.

I rolled over, trying not to wake her. Jake and the pack must be worried off their rockers, I didn't check in, and we haven't spoken really since I got back. Quil and Embry too. As I reached the door, Bella stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She saw I was missing and looked up to where she saw me standing. She smiled softly and sadly, so delicate and fragile that smile was.

"Are you leaving?" she asked in a tired voice. I nodded, "yes, but only for a little bit, if you need anything while I am out, just call Jake's home phone, that's where I have been living." At the mention of jakes name, her smile brightened. I realized that he has been her savior for the past, well however long that I have been gone. I smiled as I left the room. She fell back into her comforter.

As I walked down the stairs, Charlie was sitting at the table, eating some toast and eggs, with a mug of coffee, hunched over the news paper. He looked up as soon as he heard me enter the small kitchen area. He smiled brightly, I felt him recognize me. Billy and he spoke a lot to each other… but not about everything.

I smiled back to each other, gratitude flowing from him. He was a man of few words, "thank you," he mustered out, and that's all I was probably going to get, but really, that's all I needed. I nodded as I made my way to the door and walked out. When I looked around for the rabbit, it was missing. I silently cursed to myself and ran my figures through my short blond bob.

Walking wasn't really my idea of a fun waste of time, but I guess I should no better than to take his precious rabbit with out asking. I started walking down the long road back to the La Push res. It was a cold and windy day, ran splattered my face. My body was hot so I wasn't affected; I was just annoyed at everything. I had to get back to Bella soon.

It took me less time than I thought to make it back. Billy was inside; I could hear the TV on. As I walked up the porch he rolled out. His face seemed neutral. I was a little worried before.

"Sorry, about not calling I just.. got a little carried away. Lost track of time, that sort of thing." He nodded as though it were nonchalant conversation; I shrugged as I opened the door behind him. He turned his head to look at me as though to say something.

"Jake and pack are out looking for you, especially Sam. He's worried. You should probably go to Emily's soon." I nodded. I would do that first thing after my hot relaxing shower. I trudged up the stairs. I was extremely tired for some reason but I shrugged it off.

When I got into the tiny bathroom I stripped my clothes, turned on the hot water and jumped it. The water undid my knots. It was a kind of therapy you couldn't get anywhere else. I opened my mind in the shower. It stretched out and found Sam's easily. He was at Emily's as Billy had said. His mind was thinking of me, in a sisterly worried way. He felt my presence as though he were a wolf and out psyches was connected. He smiled.

_Hey. How have you been? Taking care of the leeches pet, Bella? _I scoffed at his word choice. A flare of anger ignited and he felt it.

_I am perfectly fine, but BELLA is not. I have been with her the entire time… the betrayal of a loved one is the hardest betrayal of all… wouldn't you understood. _Sadness griped him and me together. We both knew that pain. He relented his fire on Bella's love interest. He accepted her right to love whom she wished.. Even though he thought it a suicide mission.

I severed the tie as I got out of the shower, dried off, for the most part and put some clothes on. Low slung jeans, and a light cotton t-shirt, which you could see my pink lacy bra through, oh well. I giggled as I took the steps six at a time and landed on the main floor within one jump. Billy looked up. I walked to the door and gave him an innocent smile.

"Going to Sam's, then maybe Bella's." I slammed the door before he could reply. I ran off at high speed into the forest, towards Sam's house. The rush of cool hair felt good on my hot flesh, it burned from the hotter shower. I reached the house shortly within 10 minutes. I could sense them all inside, and they could sense me. My first time seeing the whole pack together since I got back, I smiled. Adrenaline still surged through my veins.

I walked up to the small wrap around porch and reached for the door when it burst open and Sam was their staring down at me. A grin from ear to ear spread across his face as he lunged forward and picked me up in a bear hug, that could probably kill a human. We laughed. Happy to see each other again.

Ever since we first met, and I became his shoulder to lean on, we have always had this special bond. It made me warm inside. He let me down and patted my head. I have always been a small wolf, compared to this pack, but I am also female. In wolf form I would probably be like 3 or 4 feet shorter than all of them.

He opened the door for me and I walked in with him. All of the guys rushed me and I was on the floor. They knew of the hospital trip as well. They were playing jokes and teasing me. Mad at me for leaving right away. I laughed with them. After five minutes of pure tickle torture, they finally let me go.

That when I felt it. I looked up, and I saw Jake. A mix of emotions that I never felt before in myself intensified. My gut burned as I noticed he was feeling to same way. Everything in the else in the room melted away. It was only him and me. No, it was only him. He was the only thing in my heart, beating it for me. He was the air I breathed, the water in my eyes, the blood in my veins. The gravity to the earth. The ecstasy of life.

He was my one and only lover. He was my everything. He was the sun that lit the moon. These words are lacking, but I can't find the ones I need. It hit me twice as hard as I could feel the same reaction coming form him. The room shook; colors became amazing, smells, lights, shadows. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope.

Before anyone knew it, Jake and I smashed ourselves together. He hugged me, his hands running up and down my body, as if I was going to disappear and he needed to know every inch of me. My hands trailed his muscular body.

We were a site to see, and it took everyone a whole 6 seconds to finally catch on. Quil, Embry Sam, and Emily smiled gleefully. Leah sulked, turning her head away in disgust.

It took all my will power to turn away form him, we both breathed heavily with the effort of pushing each other away. We stared at each other in the eyes. My icy blue ones into his deep brown soft ones. I never saw him this way before. It's surprised me. Because I never thought that I would imprint. It's normally unlikely for females to imprint.

My mind couldn't wrap around him. I didn't know very much about him, we never spent that much time together talking about our deepest darkest secrets. Yet it felt like I already knew everything about him, granted I just had to search into his kind to find the answers that I wanted, but fate decided he was my perfect match, who was I to question that.

Well, being me, I am going to question it. I took a step back, my face contorted with pain with the effort. I always wanted to fall in love… the normal human way. I wanted fate to help out. But really not exactly this much. I didn't want it slammed in my face.

We both looked at each other confused, Unable to comprehend that intensity of what actually just happened. The rest of the pack mirrored their expressions. They finally came into view as the shock began to wear off. Admiration for Jake, and only Jake swept me away. He became intensified in my mind, a great being. His lips, his chin, his jaw, his brow, became sculpted by the gods themselves. He became even more inhumanly beautiful. It didn't make sense; my breath caught in my through, every time my eyes readjusted to his features.

I cranked my head away from him, with so much effort it felt like my head had whiplash, I looked to Sam for guidance. This isn't want I came to his house to find. I didn't want to feel this. Those in my pack still held strong feelings for me; they just chose to hide them. Which I didn't hate them for, I understood. I wanted them safe because I loved them too. And it hurt so bad to leave, but now it feels like that wasn't anything, those feelings were pathetic. This was awesome. In all its glory, I felt euphoric.

I looked back to Jake. My eyes full of emotions he read. He knew. I wasn't ready, not yet. This was comical because it felt like destiny was flinging this on me yelling at me to say that I was. But I could feel the things that were going to happen. I didn't want to have this as a huge distraction, but it was all I thought of.

I ran out the door, quickly, yelling sorry. I could feel my wolf form beating against its cage inside me. Raging to get out. My insides felt like they were tearing up under the claws and teeth her beard. It was a part of me, anguish contorted my face, and my vision ran blurring with my tears. Hate overwhelmed me. Caleb. The one I wanted to tear apart for causing me this pain. Sending me here.

I hated him for making me feel like I had to turn away the only creature in the world that my soul revolved around. I hated him for hating me. I hated him for beating me down, for locking me up.

And most of all, I hated me. I hated the fact that I let him do it to me, because I felt like I deserved it.

I hated not being able to be strong enough. I hate for leaving Erin alone, I hated leaving the others. I hated…

I found myself outside Bella's house, by now I looked like a complete and utter disaster of a mess. It rained now, pouring on my head. My make up smeared down my cheeks, my blonde hair plastered to my cheeks. As I started at her house in the middle of the afternoon, the rain fell slower, like time was slowing down. Heat bubbled around me. Static rumbled through the water droplets. I fell to my knees. My eyes swirled with the light of anticipation.

The familiar ache of the vision surging through my body racked me to the ground, I welcomed it sweetly, a reunion. My eyes burned as I hit my pupils. A face of red hair… water. Cat like eyes. I shuttered with the emotions this vampiric woman felt. So intense. New tears leaked down my already soaked face, blending in with the rain drops.

My body slumped as the psychic energy left my body. My muscles ached with exhaustion. I fell into the mushy wet grass. Black, numbing tiredness swept over me taking me. I couldn't resist. My head pounded with the thoughts of today. I would work out my problems in my dreams.

I woke up in the same place I did the day before. I was cleaner than I was when I fell asleep. My face scrubbed clean of grime, my innocence renewed. I turned over, hating the feeling of being awake, I dreamt of him, Jake. But I also dreamt of times before. I knew her history with them. I knew every emotion, every thought she think when she was with him, Edward. If I wasn't chosen to be with Jake, I would have loved Edward from Bella's thoughts. She sighed as she heard footsteps creeping up the stairs. Bella.

Today, Silvia came to a realization; it's time to have some fun.

Bella opened the door, trying to keep quiet. Silvia sat up and smiled warmly, looking absolutely gorgeous without her protective layering of black make up. She wore some of Bella's rumpled pajamas. Warm and comfortable. She sat up and stretched, more like a dog then most people, this made Bella's smile warmly. She motioned for her to come down.

"Are you alright?" concern was evident on her face. Silvia nodded, shuddered at the thought of everything that happened last night, and the day before. Before they reached the kitchen, Silvia could smell the crisp smell of frying bacon, the buttery toast and apple juice, hash browns. Her stomach rumbled. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She smiled at Bella when she got down there and saw the table set.

She stopped Bella with her arm on her shoulder; she turned her around gently and hugged her with all her gentle might. They stay there for a while, just in their arms. Needed the comfort of each other.

Jake…

She left… she had every right to leave. This was a shock. But… she left. I know where she went. My beautiful gorgeous creature… Bella's.

Jake sat their surrounded by his friends, Quil and Embry... and Sam. As Jake sat there sulking, Sam's telephone rang. He got up and Answered it quickly. They could here who it was, Silvia. Jake paid attention, he was nodding his head, acting really intersted, this made Jake want to know what was going on. What she was saying.

Sam hung up the phone and turned to the guys, and Leah.

"Hey, do you guys want to go cliff diving?" Quil and Embry smiled happily, nodding, i also agreed. I figured she would be going there. So we all made our way out to the woods, stripped down and took off phasing towards the cliffs. When we got there Silvia and Bella were already there, waiting for us. she smiled slightly at me, but then turned to Sam and gave him a bigger smile, formally introducing Bella.

As the awkward introductions went around, i walked up to Bella and we started to talk. She looked hella better than she did before. She seemed fuller, less hollow. Thanks to Silvia I guess. As we sat there catching up our attention was caught off guard as Silvia ran by screaming, wearing only her tank top and skinny jeans, a blur of blond and white skin, jumping off the end of the cliff. We all ran to the end of the cliff to check it out. 5 seconds, then splash. We heard her screams all the way down. We laughed hysterically as we started to take our clothes off.

"Are you going to go?" Bella asked in a sweet voice. Hmm... maybe i should.

"Sure Sure." I said in my cocky voice, pushing her more towards the cliff. Up ran Silvia, soaking wet, red marks on her body from the impact of the water, but she looked gorgeous. My mouth went slack as i looked at her, i could feel Bella giving me this strange look. Silvia walked over, all confident and stuff, enough to drive a guy mad. I gave her that Jake special smile. She just giggled as she took Bella's hand and stuck her tongue out at me. I caught a wiff of her pine tree, cherry blossom smell. How them smell was so inviting... Damn my mind could not stay on one subject while she was here.

She led Bella to the end, watching her as if she could break any moment. Bella pushed her back, not in a mean way. She needed to do this for herself. Silvia took the hint and backed away a little. As Bella took a few deep breaths and prepared herself she took off the cliff, running as fast as she could. Then she jumped. Before she jumped off the cliff, it felt the air got heavier or something, it was a wierd rolling sensation on my skin , but I ignored it.

Then 5 seconds after Bella jumped Silva took off at lightning fast speed, you could smell her fear a mile away, something happened, I raced after her until she jumped off the cliff.

Silvia

My head was screaming, I could feel her in the water, i didn't know what it was before! She's here! the vision of Alice's vision through me off, the pixie vampire I saw at the dance before... She believed it was Bella's death... well to her surprise it could be.

The read haired lover to James demanded revenge. I could feel her sickening hate agasint my skin. She was so close to Bella. In the water. I hit the water shortly after Bella did. She was taken by the waves, pushed under. As i re-enterd the brackish water once again, I saw Bella falling, giving up again. I reached for her, my eyes adjusted to the water, i searched it. I could feel her here. Her vampiric aura choked me.

THERE! A flash of red hair, she swam a few meters away from us, her cat like eyes watching us. I mentally pushed her away. Her eyes widened as she sensed it. I narrowed mine in a growl. I could feel my lungs contricting with the effort to stay under water. I really had to hurry to get her to safety, Bella couldn't stay this long. I kicked to the surface, my lungs screaming for air. Bella was slightly unconsiensous. I swam to the shore, Sam and Jake were there to take her from me. They could take care of her... i turned back to the water... I could still feel her. My throat let out a glutteral animalistic growl.

Jake and the others started as my body simmered in the black waves of the sea. I walked out so that is was up to my chest. She was running again. She knew I knew. Priority one, protecting Bella. I needed to make a few calls to a few vampires. As I got back to the shore, Bella was wrapped up in a blanket. In her mind, she saw the red of her hair, but she didn't know what it was. And i was not about to tell her.

I grabbed Jake's and Sam's arms. They could still feel my worry, even if we weren't connected.

"She was out there... She is out there." My voice dripped deathly low, to a growl, my eyes flashed with anger. Their eyes came to realization. They stiffened up. Jake's muscles tensed and Sam's face darkened.

"I got a vision on the cliff before she jumped. She's been here for a while watching... and waiting. I tried to read what I could before I pushed her away." I rubbed my head. Jake put a hand on my lower back for support, like a lover, but I dismissed the thought.

"She wants to do some punishing. Edward, Bella." The flinched when I spat out their names. "I know Alice saw as well... It was strange to feel a vision within a vision..." My voice trailed off, that wasn't good, I was losing control again. I needed to talk to Erin too, I needed my other form. I sighed. Confusion of what to do throbbed through my head, giving me a migraine.

"We are going to have to watch her closely, protect her the best we can." I nodded at Sam's words.

"Her vampires will be coming shortly." I said curtly as I sashayed off, I had a really important phone call to make.

End Of Chapter... Long ASS time. Whoa sorry about that. Forgive me with this awesome chapter and more updates.


End file.
